


Remington Steele Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, prompt #018 - mystery





	

Another body. There were a lot of them about these days, ever since _he_ turned up, all blue eyes and mysterious past. Before, life had been a string of divorces and security jobs. Now it was murders and car chases, gunfire and fists. She was Harriet Vane, chasing clues, unravelling puzzles with lives held in the balance. And yet the biggest mystery, always, was him – or him and her. _Them_. Was there a them? Should there be? Did she want there to be? And what would she do if he ever disappeared, back into that past from which he'd come?


End file.
